


I’m So Sorry

by adoragay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5 years later..., Adora has PTSD, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choking, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Night Terrors, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, catradora canon, season 5 spoilers (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoragay/pseuds/adoragay
Summary: [Choking & PTSD Triggers]Adora has a nightmare and ends up wanting Horde Prime to suffer... but instead it ends up being her girlfriend, Catra.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

Adora grunts, slashing her sword at the enemy in front of her. Horde Prime. After 5 years, she was still having these nightmares and fights between Horde Prime.

“You’re weak, Adora. You don’t deserve anything. You don’t deserve Catra,” Horde Prime smirked, his raspy yet booming voice echoed through the girl’s head. Adora screamed and once she swung her sword at him, he disappeared.

“I am not! You’re the one who lost! I won! I am the one who won! And I do deserve her. Keep her name out of your mouth!” Adora kicked her leg back, knocking Prime down. She pounced on him, holding the end of She-Ra’s sword at his neck.

“You’re weak.” It echoed through her mind. Her imagine turning from She-Ra to Adora. Adora was done. She wanted him to suffer. Adora slung the sword and wrapped her hands around his throat, seeing him try to breath. She wanted him to suffer, but... it wasn’t Prime.

“Adora!” The words from Catra’s mouth echoed. Then she was back to reality.

“Adora-!” Adora’s eyes opened and the imagine was unbelievable. She was straddling Catra’s abdomen as she laid down, her hands wrapped around Catra’s throat, and Catra had tears in her eyes trying to stop Adora. Adora gasped and removed her hands, moving back and accidentally falling off the bed. Catra coughed, breathing uneven and fear in her eyes as she looked at her girlfriend. Catra was about to speak, but she had a worried look on her face. Adora sat up and looked at her hands, scooting back until her back hit their dresser.

“Adora?” Catra got up to move, but Adora interrupted.

“No! No... don’t get near me.” The blonde didn’t want to hurt Catra again. She stood up and stumbled before running into their bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. Glimmer’s voice could be heard and Bow as well.

“What happened?!” Glimmer opened their bedroom door and met eyes with Catra. “It happened again?” Bow whispered.

Adora leaned against the door and sat on the ground. Heavy breathing and sweaty. Her mind was going everywhere. She hurt Catra. She hurt Catra again.

“Y-Yeah... it was worse.” Catra got out of the bed and turned on a lamp. The fur on Catra’s neck had deepened, showing where Adora... strangled her.

For almost 3 weeks now, some nights Adora would wake up with nightmares. And this was the 2nd time Adora got physical.

“Hey Adora? It’s Glimmer. If you come out, we can go call Perfuma and see if she has a meditation for this.” Glimmer stood next to the bathroom door.

“No! G-Go away! I don’t want to hurt anyone...” Adora mumbled and held her knees to her chest.

“We are going to her Micah and Perfuma, see if they can help.” Glimmer ran out and Bow followed. Catra walked over to the bathroom door. 

“Adora? Hey, it’s Catra. I am fine, just come out.” Catra spoke softly, but got a not so soft response.

“I can’t... I-I hurt you! I don’t deserve you! All I do is hurt you...” Adora teared up, looking down at her hands, balling them up in a fist.

“Do you at least want to talk about it? Will that make you feel better?” Catra kneeled down and placed a hand on the door. A long minute of silence filled the air.

“It was Horde Prime... A-Again. We were fighting, everything was dark. And-And I wanted him to suffer. So I started...” Adora clenched her fist more and sighed.

“I am sorry, Catra. I’m so sorry.” Adora’s voice broke. Catra knocked on the door 2 times, signaling she was coming in. Adora unlocked the door and scooted away from the door. The feline opened the door slowly and scooted over, sitting next to Adora. She carefully wrapped an arm around Adora and pulled her close. 

“It’s okay Adora. It’s okay.” Catra whispered and rubbed the girls back softly. The two girls sat on the bathroom floor for awhile, just trying to get comfortable with each other again.


	2. Continuing

Hello! So a few people actually enjoyed this story, so I wanted to update and tell you all that I am going to make a separate story about this! It won’t have the same writing, but the same story! I will publish it around next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had this idea in my head and just started typing it. Please feel free to comment! I love feedback!


End file.
